Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and device for video encoding or decoding based on an image super-resolution.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, the motion compensation of fractional-pixels is adopted to improve the predictive efficiency among video image frames, and the information of the fractional-pixels is collected through the linear interpolation method. However, it is difficult for the linear interpolation method to recover the high frequency details of the high resolution image, and the edge of the image tends to blur, all of which restrict the efficiency of the motion compensation of the fractional-pixels.